Más que mitología, es mágia
by DraconisRose960
Summary: Emma, Rikki y Bella son tres amigas a las que les depara un futuro lleno de sorpresas; hasta que Bella se va a vivir a Forks, donde conoce a los Cullen y se enamora de Edward. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando Edward se vaya? ExB
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y los creadores de la serie H2O: Sirenas del mar._

**Summary: **Emma, Rikki y Bella son tres amigas a las que les depara un futuro lleno de sorpresas; hasta que Bella se va a vivir a Forks, donde conoce a los Cullen y se enamora de Edward. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando Edward se vaya? ExB

**Prefacio**

La inteligencia del ser humano puede llegar hasta donde no nos imaginamos. Piensan de las maneras más extrañas posibles y son tan diferentes entre ellos.

En cambio sus sentimientos son como la marea, suben y bajan sin previo aviso. Como un volcán, pues en el momento más inesperado hacen erupción.

La vida es como los malos momentos, estarán ahí, pero no se sabe con exactitud hasta cuando y cuanto tiempo permanecerán.

En el mundo existen criaturas maravillosas, cosas grandiosas y si la humanidad no las cuida, ¿quién lo hace? La respuesta es nadie. Simplemente el mundo se va marchitando día tras día.

Y también está el amor, es como una planta; si no se riega y cuida se marchita. El amor se acaba y la compasión se va. Los remplazan el odio y la crueldad, dando paso así a criaturas perversas sin corazón. Criaturas que no conocen la palabra _perdón._

El corazón,_ ¡ja!_En este momento paa mí no era más que pura tontería, no amaba, no sufría, no sentía...

Porque después de todo, el amor va ligado al sufrimiento y ese era un sentimiento que yo no quería sentir nunca más.

Porque después de todo lo que he pasado, simplemente no tengo las fuerzas para luchar más.

Pero aquí estoy, tratando de conservar ese pedacito de esperanza de que, tal vez, la vida no es del todo una mierda. De que tal vez aun quedan personas buenas.

Soy diferente, la gente no sabe cuánto. Claro que no deseo que lo hagan, los humanos por naturaleza temen todo lo diferente a ellos y, por más puro que sea, lo destruyen hasta que se extingue; como si fuera una luz de esperanza, si no se alimenta, desaparece.

Las personas pensarían que yo era un mounstruo, pero no, simplemente soy otro ser más. Una persona con sentimientos, amor y amistad, para dar y recibir.

Solo una criatura más.

_No._

Porque después de todo mi querida amiga tenía razón.

Más que agua, es vida.

Más que esperanza, es fé.

_Más que mitología, es mágia._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y los creadores de la serie H2O: Sirenas del mar._

**Summary: **Bella tenía una vida y unas grandes amigas antes de conocer a los Cullen. Una vez que ellos la dejan ella se apoya de sus dos mejores amigas para no sucumbir a la depresión. ¿Pero qué pasará si Bella, Emma y Rikki tienen una vida sobrenatural secreta?

**Capítulo 01. Memorias de una sirena**

**Bella POV**

Veía todo oscuro, pero había sangre, en todo lo que pensaba era sangre. Sangre en mi cabeza, hombros, brazos y piernas. Toda yo llena de sangre.

—¡Bella! —Escuchaba los gritos de mi padre, pero todavía seguía absorta en mi mente. —¡Bella cariño, por favor! —Sollozaba y yo solo tenía ganas de consolarlo. Pero no podía moverme.

—¡Charlie, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital ahora! —Escuché la voz de una de mis mejores amigas.

_Emma._

Ella también estaba preocupada, yo no quería que lo hicieran. Pero mi cuerpo parecía no querer responderme. Sentía todo pesado, incluso se me dificultaba respirar. No quería pensar, no quería sentir.

—¡Está sangrando Charlie! —Escuché claramente una respiración profunda. —No podemos esperar a la ambulancia, debemos sacarla de aquí. —Urgió la voz de la que parecía ser Rikki.

Sentí como un brazo pasó por debajo de mis piernas y el otro brazo me agarró por la espalda. Era Charlie.

Me acurruqué lo más que pude en él y comencé a sollozar. Me sentía vacía y usada.

—¡Shh! —Dijo mientras me besaba en la frente. —Papá ya está aquí. Tranquila. —Dejé de sollozar, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo libremente al ver esas horribles imágenes arremolinarse en mi cabeza. No podía tranquilizarme por completo, seguía alterada e histérica y no podía hacer nada para acallar mis sollozos por más tiempo, por lo que nuevamente comencé a hacerlo, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

—No podrás calmarla, está demasiado alterada. —Inquirió Emma.

El camino al hospital fue en silencio, en el camino me relajé tanto, que me había quedado dormida.

No podía pensar en como había empezado todo esto, pero supongo que debería tratar de rememorar desde el principio de todo.

_El principio de todo._

No sabía cual era el principio de todo, pero suponía que había sido cuando yo era todavía una niña.

Vivía con mi madre en Australia y me gustaba el calor que allí había. Podía caminar completamente sola en la inmensa ciudad y sentirme en libertad de hacer lo que yo quisiera.

No tenía amigas en ese momento, por lo que siempre estaba sola. Recuerdo vagamente como solía pasearme por algunas tiendas a mirar ropa, pero no me gustaba pedirle dinero a mamá, por lo que solo observaba.

Todo era tan hermoso en aquella época que quisiera regresar ahí solo por un momento y sentir esa paz y tranquilidad tan características de la bella ciudad.

Claro, todo era monotonía en mi vida, hasta que llegaron Emma y Ricky.

—Hey, Bella. —Saludó una chica de cabello rubio ondulado. —¿Quieres ir a la Isla Mako conmigo? —Preguntó la chica, me daba pena decirle que yo no sabía su nombre, pues creo que ella me conocía del colegio.

Con ella venía otra chica rubia, pero con el cabello lacio totalmente. No sabía sus nombres y no quería preguntarselos. Pero no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrida. ¡Rayos!

—Bueno, está bien. —Respondí tímidamente. —¿Tú te llamabas... ? —Le pregunté, a lo que me dedicó una gran sonrisa, restándole importancia.

—Rikki y esta de acá es Emma. —Contestó de buena manera, vaya que no era tan ruda como había oído vagamente.

—Vamos. —Inquirió Emma con resignación.

El camino a la Isla fue en silencio, excepto por algunos comentarios que hacía Emma respecto a la seguridad y la irresponsabilidad de Rikki. Yo soltaba una que otra risita tonta de vez en cuando.

—Bien, llegamos. —Anunció Rikki mientras bajábamos y empujábamos el bote para que Emma pudiera atarlo a un árbol.

—Es precioso. —Musité asombrada observando las montañas, los árboles y toda la playa.

—Sí, lo se. —Exclamó Rikki. —Bien, vamos a explorar, ¿les parece?

—Claro. —Contesté y miré a Emma en busca de su respuesta, más esta no llegó. Simplemente comenzó a caminar y se perdió entre los árboles.

Observé a Rikki dubitativa.

—No le hagas caso, siempre es así. —Dijo resándole importancia con un movimiento de mano. Asentí y seguimos a Emma.

Estuvimos un rato caminando, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se preocupaba Emma, por lo que, tras muchas peleas y contradicciones Rikki aceptó regresar. Caminamos por el mismo sendero que habíamos recorrido antes y llegamos a la playa.

—¡Oh no! El bote. —Inquirió Emma mortificada y como yo me encontraba hasta atrás tuve que apresurar el paso para poder ver.

De lejos pude apreciar que la lanchita ya no se encontraba en su lugar original, sino que ahora estaba en medio del mar, muy lejos de la orilla.

—¿No creen que podamos ir hacia él nadando? —Propuse con la duda en mi rostro.

—No lo creo, Mako está rodeada de tiburones. —Negó Rikki con la cabeza. —No sería buena idea.

—¿Entonces que hacemos? —Preguntó Emma histéricamente.

—Podríamos explorar la otra parte de la isla. —Alzando los hombros con desinterés, Rikki se lamentó de haberlo hecho pues Emma ya se encontraba roja de la rabia.

—¡Estamos atrapadas en una isla y tú lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en ir a explorar! —El grito de Emma debería de haberse escuchado hasta China de lo alto que había sonado.

—¡Ya, cálmense! —Sugerí con tranquilidad. —No podemos quedarnos aquí ni tampoco ir a explorar, pero si podemos buscar algo que pueda sernos útil. —Propuse con seguridad, alzando las cejas pícaramente y sonriendo. Ellas también sonrieron y juntas las tres caminamos buscando algún refugio o alguna cosa de interés.

—¡Auch! —Se escuchaban quejidos todo el tiempo gracias a Emma y a mí. Por parte de Emma porque se quejaba de todo lo que encontrábamos en el camino; y yo por ser demasiado torpe.

De hecho, ella estaba a punto de quejarse de nuevo, pues estabamos caminando sobre unas rocas que estaban encima de el río, cuando yo me caí en un hoyo que había en el piso.

—¡Bella! —Gritó Rikki sorprendida.

—¡Bella, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Emma preocupada.

—¡Si! —Contesté mientras veía a mi alrededor. Al parecer era un túnel, po lo que caminé un poco más y me encontré con una hermosa cueva.

—¡Ah! —Se escucharon dos gritos, seguidos de un golpe fuerte. Me regresé alarmada y lo que ví no tenía precio; a unos metros de mí estaban Rikki y Emma todas despatarradas en el piso y fulminándose entre sí con la mirada.

Comencé a carcajearme, ellas volvieron su cabeza hacia mí y me fulminaron con la mirada, pero de lejos pude observar que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de los labios de Emma.

—¿Qué es esto? —Susurró Rikki asombrada observando todo lo que podía.

Frente a nosotras se encontraba la cosa más bella que en este mundo pudiera haber, según yo. Era un estanque cuya luz entraba de un agujero de arriba que al parecer era por un volcán que ya no tenía actividad. Por el grande espacio se podía ver parte de la luna, que se movía lentamente, dejando ver un poco más de ella.

—Miren, tal vez eso nos llevé hacia el bote por el lado seguro. —Exclamó Rikki. —Digo, no creo que haya tiburones en un estanque, ¿o si? —Sonrió muy pagada de sí misma.

—Uhm, creo que podríamos intentarlo. —Acordó Emma.

Yo me espanté, pues había una cosa que, a parte de la torpeza, ponía en peligro mi identidad física; no sabía nadar.

—Eh, chicas. —Susurré con temor, pero ellas siguieron dándose ideas y cuando menos me lo esperé Rikki ya había saltado, seguida de Emma, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en lanzarse.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —Preguntó Emma desde el estanque.

—Yo... no se nadar. —Agregué con vergüenza.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Emma. —¡No importa, salta! —La miré como si estuviera loca. —¡Vamos! Nosotras te atraparemos. —Aseguró haciéndome señas para que saltara.

Miré el cielo por el agujero con resignación, ahora ya se podía observar más de la mitad de la luna.

—A la de tres. —Dijo Rikki.

—Una. —Contó Emma alzando las cejas.

—Dos. —Agregó Rikki.

—¡Tres! —Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que yo me lanzaba y caía al agua. Por un momento pensé que me hundiría, pero como habían prometido, Emma y Rikki me sujetaron y me mantuvieron en la superficie.

—Gracias chicas. —Dije en cuanto pude respirar. De pronto una luz blanca iluminó el estanque y muchas burbujitas comenzaron a brotar del agua. Dirigimos nuestra atención al agujero en donde claramente se podía ver la hermosa luna llena que había esta noche.

—Que extraño. —Musitó Rikki cuando las burbujas dejaron de salir.

—Venga, tenemos que irnos. —Apuró Emma, mientras que Rikki se sumergía en el agua y se alejaba de nosotras. —Bien Bella, voy a llevarte de la mano, no te sueltes y patalea con los pies así. —Hizo unos movimientos extraños con los pies mientras yo asentía.

A decir verdad estaba algo asustada, pero no podía dejarle saber eso a Emma.

Ella tomó aire y después se sumergió, yo hice lo mismo; ella me tomó de la mano y me guío. Yo movía las piernas como ella me había indicado y me sorprendí al ver que en el agua no me salía tan mal como en tierra firme.

De momento a otro llegamos al mar, fuera de la cueva pero cerca de la isla.

—Tardaron demasiado. —Dijo Rikki con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Emma mientras analizaba los alrededores. De un momento a otro unas luces nos alumbraron desde lejos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté extrañada.

—Parecen... botes. —Murmuró Emma.

—Han venido a buscarnos. —Añadió sorprendida Rikki.

La lanchita se acercó y nos ayudaron a subirnos en ella; luego de eso nos llevaron a casa .

Mi madre había estado muy preocupada ese día. ¡Y eso que por una hora sin verme se ponía histérica!

Hoy era otro día, Rikki, Emma y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Estaba tomando una ducha, cuando de repente aparecieron muchas lucecitas que me rodearon. Luego de ese extraño suceso, me quedé extrañada mirando mis manos y brazos, y cuando iba a checar mis piernas...

¡Pfff! Estas ya no estaban, ahora las sustituían una gigante cola de pez anaranjada. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se quedó abierta en un grito mudo.

—¡¿Qué demonios... ? —Exclamé con horror, pero me interrumpieron unos toquecitos en la puerta del baño; era mi madre.

—¡Bella! ¿sucede algo? —Preocupada como siempre, intentó abrir la puerta, pero apuesto a que se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de que tenía el seguro puesto.

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes. —Dije con voz queda.

Mi madre, Reneé, era una mujer excéntrica y caprichosa. Ella había estado casada con mi padre, pero cuando nací yo, se había ido de Forks, Washington. Mi lugar de nacimiento.

Forks era un pueblito que, en mi opinión, estaba maldito. Pues nunca había visto un rayo de sol filtrarse por entre las densas nubes. A mi madre le gustaban las ciudades soleadas al igual que a mí y por eso era que comprendía su incapacidad para permanecer allí.

Mi padre era el jefe de policia en ese lugar, Charlie Swan. Él amaba ese pueblo, tanto que prefirió quedarse allá antes que seguir a mi madre.

De pronto recordé la hora. ¡Ya debía de ser tardísimo!

De volada salí de la tina a duras penas, pues si con los pies era torpe no quería ni imaginar como era con una cola de pez.

Tomé una secadora de un anaquel que se encontraba al lado del espejo y arriba del lavamanos, la conecté y la puse en la potencia máxima.

Rápidamente sequé mi ahora aleta, mis brazos y demás extremidades; lo que si había sido díficil fue el cabello; por un momento creí que no iría a pasar nada, pero cuando la cola de pez comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver mis hermosas y bellas piernas, seguí con el proceso.

Una vez seca, agarré una toalla y me cubrí con ella, salí del baño y corrí a mi habitación con cautela.

Cuando llegué cerré la puerta con el pestillo puesto y comencé a correr como loca sin parar buscando mi ropa y mis zapatos.

Al final, al ver el reloj nuevamente con terror, me puse algo instantáneo. Un pantalón de mezclilla algo deslavado y una blusa azul claro.

Luego de eso salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía que encontrar a las chicas y debía preguntarles sobre la maldita aleta con escamas que me había salido anteriormente y si tenía algo que ver con la noche anterior.

* * *

_Hola queridas!_

_Pues aquí vengo yo, regresando con este fic medio loco jajaja_

_Voy a estar actualizando ahora, tal vez sábados o domingos, pues también estoy actualizando otra de mis historias(:_

_Biien, ojalá vayan dejando reviews porque me alegran el día n.n_

_Acepto opiniones y criticas constructivas, las ofensivas no me agradan -.-'_

_Bueno nenas! Cuídense y besos!_

_Chaiito!_


End file.
